


My Baby's Already Got All of My Love

by SallyWhite92



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, New Year's Kiss, New Years
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 20:51:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5600404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SallyWhite92/pseuds/SallyWhite92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She didn’t want him to suffer like she had suffered. But getting on his nerves in the process never hurt anyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby's Already Got All of My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Years, everyone! I hope you all had a good year, and if you didn’t I hope the new one brings awesome things for you. I wrote this little thing for jazzybizzle because she’s been so sweet and awesome to me since we started talking. I really hope you all like it, because it was a lot of fun to write for these two.

Hitch sighed as she watched yet another couple being cute and giggling together. It was disgusting, it truly was. Why were there so many couples at this stupid party? Oh yeah, because she was the only single loser in her group of friends.

She didn’t even want to be here, honestly. Annie had convinced her to come with her, since she didn’t want to be the only single one there. It was a shit excuse because as soon at they’d gotten to the party Armin had grabbed Annie and dragged her off to who knew where. Hitch hadn’t seen her blonde friend since they had arrived, and she honestly didn’t want to know what they were up to.

She huffed and took a sip of her drink, which was thankfully alcoholic. “This sucks.”

“You said it.”

Hitch swore she jumped ten feet in the air, nearly dropping her drink. She glared at the culprit. “Jesus, Jean, could you be any more like a cat?”

“What the fuck does that even mean?” The sandy-haired boy glared back at her as he took a sip out of his own cup. “God, you come up with the weirdest analogies.”

“At least I don’t make a living out of scaring the shit out of people.” She turned away from him with a slight pout, glaring once more at the couple at the party. “Christ, do they ever think about anyone other than themselves? It’s so disgusting.”

“I know, right? Like think about the people around you.” Hitch chanced a look over at him and saw his eyes fixed on one couple there. And she knew exactly who it was.

She sighed and shook her head. “She’s never going to be interested in you. You should give up while you’re ahead.”

“You don’t know that,” he argued, looking at her with narrowed eyes. “Jaeger is an asshole and one day she’ll see that.”

“And when will that be? Hm? Because as far I’m aware, she’s been in love with him since she was nine years old and that hasn’t changed in the last eleven years.” She took another sip and turned her eyes to one particular dark-haired individual. “It’s better to stop while you’re ahead. Trust me, I know.”

She could feel Jean’s eyes on her but she didn’t dare look at him. She could feel her cheeks getting red under his stare though, and it was starting to unsettle her. Finally, she couldn’t take it anymore and glared at him. “What?!”

“Nothing!” He turned away then, fiddling with the edge of his cup. “I just…I didn’t know you cared so much.”

“I don’t,” she said quickly, though it was a lie. She did care, way too much in her opinion. She didn’t like it, not one bit, but…she hated watching people suffer the same way she had suffered for the past six years.

Hitch had had the biggest crush on her best friend Marlow since they were kids, a crush which she thought had escalated into love after they had gotten into high school. She had been so sure that they were going to end up together and it wasn’t like she had been subtle about it either. She had tried every trick in the book to get his attention.

But Marlow had never noticed her…and she had finally given up when they had gone to college.

Hitch looked away from Marlow and turned her gaze back to Jean, taking in the boy in front of her. He was pretty well known around campus for being self-confident and a sweet-talker, but she had seen him at his most awkward moments. Like when he’d gotten drunk at Reiner and Ymir’s party and had ended up puking in their front yard. Or when he’d walked in on Bertoldt and Historia making out and had let out the most girly shriek.

They had an interesting relationship, he and she. They could go back and forth for hours and never be bored of it, but then the next minute they could just talk and reassure each other when they were down. It was like nothing she’d ever had with anyone else and it wasn’t something she wanted to lose any time soon. She knew all about his infatuation with Mikasa and she did everything she could to discourage it. She knew it would only hurt him in the end and she didn’t want that to happen to him.

“It would be weird if we kissed,” she said suddenly, the thought coming to her. She could feel her cheeks turning pink and she quickly downed the rest of her drink. For courage, of course.

He sputtered and it almost made her laugh. Almost. Except that she had started staring at his mouth and she found herself suddenly fascinated by his mouth. “Wh-what the hell?! Where did that come from?”

“It might actually hurt.” She tilted her head as she studied his face, studied those lovely full lips of his. “Your lips are chapped, and I can see the stubble on your chin. If your turned your head, you would scratch me.”

“It’s almost time!” The call went out around the party and she could hear the people around them bustling to get ready, but she was fixed to the spot. She just couldn’t stop staring at him…

“I’m pretty sure that you would slap me if I tried to kiss you,” Jean muttered, though he reached out to take her hand, setting his cup aside to cup her hip with his other hand.

“You’ll never know if you don’t try,” Hitch challenged softly, her eyes looking up into his. She was finding that she liked the way her hand seemed to fit perfectly in his, and how warm his other hand was on her hip.

She was liking this much more than she had anticipated…and she found that she didn’t mind.

She wasn’t sure how long they stood there looking at each other, but when she finally stopped tuning everyone out she heard them counting down.

“Ten!”

“You really think I should give up on her?” Jean tilted his head at her, his eyes soft and warm.

“Nine!”

“Of course. She’s too good for you.” Hitch smirked up at him, letting out a laugh when he stuck his tongue out at her but also pulled her closer.

“Eight!”

“You can be such a bitch sometimes.”

“Seven!”

“Don’t act like you hate it.”

“Six!”

He pulled her closer and pressed his forehead to hers, looking deep into her eyes. She felt her cheeks turning a deeper shade of pink, and she couldn’t help but close her eyes.

“Five!”

_He’s really not that bad, if you can get past his attitude._

“Four!”

_And if we had kids they would have great hair._

“Three!”

_Wait what–_

“Two!”

“I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?” He tilted her chin up towards him.

“One!”

“Not if I kiss you first.” She grabbed his shirt collar and yanked him down to her, pressing her lips to his.

“Happy New Year!” The people around them celebrated, couples kissing quickly then either heading outside to see the fireworks or going to get drinks.

But not them. They stayed pressed together like that for what seemed like hours, not a word between, just kissing. They had their arms wrapped tightly around each other, her back arched as his hands rubbed up and down her sides gently. She did not mind this at all, in fact she felt like it was exactly what she needed. A brand new start with a brand new relationship.

“You wanna get out of here?” he murmured into her ear.

She smiled against his neck. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
